


黑鸟

by night1947



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, soulmate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：OOC；soulmateAU：一堆二设给卷卷的生贺





	

Jason刚成为罗宾的那段时间，对一切都充满了好奇。

他在庄园中探索，在蝙蝠洞中探索，在哥谭中探索，寻找自己需要的一切。他悄悄潜进那个被假装遗忘的房间，小心翼翼的翻看上一任主人留下的遗迹。

倒不是说他讨厌Dick，只是少年人的竞争心态在作祟。他没法不将自己同第一任罗宾比较，下意识的想要模仿，况且他们第一次正式见面的时候，Dick正跟Bruce吵架，蝙蝠侠一言不发忍受指责，而Jason正意识到某些与生俱来的东西他绝不可能拥有。Jason没办法压住心头的不甘和愤恨，和那一丁点，真的是一丁点的嫉妒之心。

然而在Dick同Bruce妥协后，他们的关系又很快缓和了。Dick是与蝙蝠侠完全不同的人，他对待Jason就单纯的像是对待后辈，带着温厚包容，让Jason那些争执的想法都无处发泄。而他正处在幸福之中，不再担心Dick会取走他的称号后，也乐意同年长者交流。

他们熟悉起来，聊天中逐渐也多了些琐碎闲事。Dick给他看了他的印记，一只黑色的鸟雀图案印在手腕内侧，像是一副小巧精致的剪影。

“是只大鸟。”Dick说，面容上带着温柔与期待。

所有人都是这样，他们会看着腕上的标记露出柔软的神色，即使他们仍未见过对方，却仿佛透过这图案谈了无数年的恋爱。Jason咬着牙看着自己还是空白的手腕，无比期待成年那日它会浮现怎样的标记。

他没能等到成年。

他忙着去死，忙着复生，指缝里填充泥土，破碎的大脑日复一日充斥尖利的嘲笑。当他从拉萨路的池水中夺回理智，却突然意识到永远错失他自己的灵魂伴侣。

Jason的手腕一直是一片空白。

于是他带着惊惧和炙热的愤怒成长起来，回到哥谭。他清理黑帮，绑架小丑，为了报仇，也不全是为了自己。他坚信着自己最终会跟蝙蝠侠站在一起，即使是对立面也想站在一起，他们是如此孤独，而他的世界只剩下他了。

他站在犯罪巷怀念遗失的岁月，看见蝙蝠落在他身前，毫不知情毒魔正向着布鲁德海文坠落。当荧绿色的烟云升腾照亮黑夜，他看着蝙蝠侠面容上难掩的绝望却尝到难言的快感。

“Dick……？”

当初你也是这样看着我葬身之处吗？当初你也是这样绝望的叫着我的名字吗？

Jason笑了起来。

他犯下罪行几乎与小丑等同，他等待Bruce做出一个理所应当的选择。他同蝙蝠侠互殴搏斗，向他展示被自己捆缚在炸弹堆中的小丑。期望那个年少夭折的英雄终于能得到期盼的结局。

“不，Jason，你从未明白。”  
蝙蝠侠收敛了表情，但他仍看的出沉痛，他悬起心脏意识到或许接下来的发展会超出他的控制，意识到他或许仍旧无法报仇。

但在那之前，他看见了蝙蝠侠在打斗中因撕裂手套而裸露的手腕，本应一片空白的腕部有了裂口，他猛然意识到Bruce并非孤身一人，而是掩盖了自己身上的印记。

Jason看到Bruce的印记，一只黑色的鸟雀图案印在手腕内侧，像是一副小巧精致的剪影。


End file.
